darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Riese
Father into your hands, Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes, forsaken me In your thoughts, forsaken me In your heart, forsaken me Oh, trust in my self-righteous suicide I cry when angels deserve to die... History You ever been shot? You ever been killed, only to wake up later with your life completely different, completely changed, your whole outlook on life changed? Knowing you can never go back to what it was before? Yeah... Yeah, yeah, I'll back up. See, I wasn't always like this. I had a normal family, had a normal life. I went to school. I had a little brother that annoyed the living hell out of me, and I never knew this world was any different than the one we were presented. Sure, I believed in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy. But I didn't ever know that nightmares were real. I never knew that one day I'd be the one ending those nightmares so other little kids could go to bed never knowing the grim realities of this world and what's on the other side of the veil. Monsters. Werewolves. Ghosts. Vampires. I wish I could be that little kid again. I wish I could have that innocence. It all started when I was seventeen. Well, the side of life that's interesting, anyhow. See, we'd grown up in New York City, in a place where life wasn't great but it still wasn't the slums. My parents did well enough, I guess, but never enough to get us into the nice areas, into the better areas. I never was one of the normal kids. In fact, I was one of those kids that everyone liked to push around some, tease some, be little assholes to. I was kind of an awkward kid with some fascination with things that didn't actually exist. I was a nerd. Used to read up on astronomy, cosmology, and weirdass supernatural books in my spare time. And, kids being kids, they thought this was too weird to let pass by 'em. By the time I got in high school I was making more of an effort to seem normal. I guess, really, that's how I fell in with the crowd I did. You know, those kids that smoke too much, skip classes, go do dumb shit for the sake of doing dumb shit. My grades suffered a bit, but to hell with it, I was actually getting accepted by someone. We'd all gone down to the bad areas, skipped last period, and got in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was the only one that got shot, even though all of us were in the middle of it. We found out later it was some sort of gang shooting, completely unrelated to us, but somehow I was the only one on any of the sides that managed to get hurt. Hah, figures. My 'friends' ran. Left me there. I got shot square in the chest, and didn't feel anything aside from the giant shove it took to throw me down. It took a long time for things to go black. And that's when I woke up. The doctors said I was clinically dead for nearly two minutes. That should be enough to shut off your brain, make you an invalid. They called it a miracle, but fuck, I never died in the first place. I remember everything in those two minutes; in fact, it felt more like two days. See, a bright light came down on me. Couldn't see it clearly at first, but it was pissed off and not anything like any angel or anything my Catholic mother had tried to implant in my brain as a kid. In fact, this thing formed into a sort of hellhound, baring its teeth and covered in flame and snapping at me to wake up, dumbass, don't sit there, you have things to do, get up. I woke up screaming, scared out of my mind. Everything felt so real, so unlike a dream. And when I opened my eyes... the world felt tangible, brighter, different. I could feel the thoughts of the people around me - not read them, but feel them, as though their emotions were my own. My sense of time was skewed, and things sometimes felt slower than they should, crawling by like the sand in an hourglass, and then speeding up to catch up. My mother called it a miracle. She said that God had sensed that it wasn't my time yet, sent me back. However, that's when the guys dressed in black suits came in, all strict and with no fucking sense of humor whatsoever. They said they wanted to take me to their school because I was special. Because I had something that other people didn't. My mother took this to mean that I was extra smart, or something. At any rate, they didn't leave any room for argument. In fact, they had a government-issued warrant for my induction into their academy, something just barely off from a damned arrest warrant. So, as soon as I was well enough to move, they took me there. There, I learned what all this crap was about, and it was there I learned that those newfound senses weren't just me being crazy, but also something that they looked for. I learned there I wasn't the only one, and that they were looking for recruits to keep all the bad things in the world away from all the people who didn't need to know about 'em. Monsters, werewolves, vampires. Hah, I tell you, that wasn't exactly easy at first to accept... I was groomed from the time they took me in to be pushed into law enforcement. I finished high school at their level and went straight into their academy. It was fucking harsh and left no room for failure or mistakes. Some fucked up and died, or just disappeared. They said those guys, they got moved into another department. I didn't believe that even from the first time they told me. Did I like them? Hell no. These guys had no sense of humor and left no room at all for slacking off or even taking a rest now and then. The physical parts of it, the running, the lifting, the working out, that went immediately into the schooling, and then late at night we worked on other things. The shit normal people couldn't do. When I was 23 I was fully inducted into the FBI and placed into criminal investigation. I was the youngest in there, and it was obvious they pulled some serious strings to get me in to begin with. That was my 'official' title, but in reality... I went straight into supernatural investigation. Something went wrong and felt weird, I was one of the ones they sent in. Our first was easy, just a group of monsters that had been terrorizing a neighborhood. We cleaned up, killed 'em, set things normal. Then came the harder ones. The werewolves; I watched one of my partners get ripped apart in seconds before me and the other chick managed to put enough silver bullets into the monster to stop it. We raided a few of their places they stayed at, where they hid in their human forms. We killed vampires. We brought in rogue Mages that were part of the orders that had broken off from the Technocracy, and killed some of them that refused to comply, too. It was during this time that something changed, too. Something clicked. I was on a mission to track down some rogue Mages and had been working on it for months, using Time to read where they'd been and what they'd done. Before then, I'd been using something that they gave us for that sorta thing, but it wasn't working well enough so I decided to enhance it, build my own. And it worked. And from there, after spending months researching and pulling it together, I made it work, and it's opened up a lot more've my ability than I had before. And it allowed me to track down and catch the ones I'd been after. It was a fucking rough way of life. Sure, some of the investigation was interesting, but storming in and killing and hiding shit before we even knew what they were, who they were, or even if they did anything wrong, soley on the fact that they were born like they were... yeah, that got trying. I nearly drank myself to death after a few of those, and there's been a few times I wonder just who the hell I am to be making these calls. Especially recently. I let two rogue Mages go, because something was chewing at me, eating at me, that what I was doing wasn't right. Fuck, The Beast in me may as well be the same as it is in some of the others, am I really someone to judge that? There've been some threats from the superiors, especially recently, saying they're gonna put me next in line for Reeducation if things don't start looking up. To be frank, I don't give a shit what they say: my work's been too valuable for them to fuck with it, and I'm the only one in my division that knows how to use the things they give us. So, yeah, they ain't going to mess all that up. I've been getting this itch lately to leave the Technocracy, to get out, to see what the world really is without having to kill it all first. But then... I might be wrong. And if I am, I'm throwing my life away for nothing, because they will come after me. Eventually. I know they're watching me, waiting for me to screw up, to run. At any rate, I got a recent mission to head to Crystal Springs, investigate some shit that's gone on there. Guess we'll see where that leads... Personality As someone who has seen a lot of the worst the world has to offer, and even been a part of it at times, he's jaded and cynical and has a penchant to think the worst. Having spent the most of his time post-Awakening involved with the Technocracy, he also occasionally has a hard time believing anything that's not set in stone and placed in front of him, and his desire and training to keep things in order frequently wars with his Eidolon's nature. The Technocracy has strove to keep this in check, and as of late the Technocrat's Eidolon has grown loud and insistent enough to no longer be able to be ignored. He's having a harder and harder time believing the Technocracy's ideals, and, though he's on the surface trying to maintain a facade of still being with them, he's starting to become more and more curious about those he spent so long learning how to destroy... and wondering if maybe, just maybe, he's been on the wrong side of the fence. The Technocracy has begun to get suspicious of him, but have no proof as of yet and he's still a valuable and well-regarded agent within the FBI, so they are not taking any action...yet. Paradigm Jake's view toward his abilities in general has been in part shaped by the Technocracy and in part shaped by his Eidolon's influence. At first, anything he could do was strictly because the Technocracy enabled him to be able to do it. It was brought about by very deliberate use of tools and items to achieve certain effects, and this was a mere truth that wasn't to be trifled with. However, the dynamic nature of his Eidolon just would not let that settle. Instead, the beast nibbled at his very core, at his mind, shoving thoughts into his skull that yes, perhaps there was magic; why don't you try it this way and see what happens? This point of view is dangerous for a Technocrat, and one he kept very hidden and very, very secret: after all, if his superiors even began to guess that he was even having an inkling of thought that magic as it was really could be wielded... Now that his thoughts and loyalties are beginning to stray away from the Technocracy, a new Paradigm is developing... one that is based on the belief that things can be molded to fit the reality that is perceived in the mind, and not with the eyes. A new reality. And a very non-Technocratic one... Eidolon Jake's Eidolon is, first and foremost, terrifying. It's a living embodiment of rage and chaos, and he is perhaps a little lucky that the Beast's influence over him isn't great. As it is, it already pushes him toward more of a temper than he would normally have, and also can push him toward more drastic actions that normally would not be the best way to go about things. However, despite this, the Beast is methodical and cunning and values action over stasis. It will push the Mage toward goals and change, though it has been known to whisper certain things in his ear: yes, do that, no one's watching, no one's looking, you can get away with it... As a Technocratic Eidolon, this is a very strange one indeed, and has been a topic of discussion many times with Jake's superiors. There have been times where they have indeed thought about doing away with the young Operative, and perhaps would if he wasn't so damn good at his job. It's a cause of concern, and a reason why they have been watching him just to Make Sure nothing weird comes out of this very strange and very frightening beast of an Eidolon. The Eidolon itself has made no secret of it's distaste for the Technocracy. The Beast knows that the Mage wasn't meant to be Technocratic. Euthanatos, perhaps, but certainly not fitting within the confines of the Technocracy. Perhaps this is why, as of late, it has finally become frustrated and irritated with the confining nature of the Technocracy and has been pushing the Operative to get away, to strike back, and to move forward instead of letting his powers and skills waste away... Apparatuses Time: 'A modified EMF-like device. Instead of detecting spiritual activity, however, it can be used to tune into echoes of things that have happened in that immediate area. '''Entropy: '''A device that acts as a structural weakness analyzer, surveying possible outcomes and providing him with the means to alter them. '''Mind: '''This one's fairly straightforward; it almost looks like one of the famous men-in-black flashy-thingies. It's about the size of a pen, and emits a strong, almost blinding light; he uses it to both read and influence the mind. '''Prime: '''The same device as used for Time, though requiring a separate, smaller device that plugs into it. 'Misc *'Playlist' Chop Suey - System Of A Down The Sentinel - Judas Priest Forgiveness - Marko Saaresto Superman - Goldfinger *'Logs' *'Friends and Acquaintances' Sheet Merits/Flaws *'License to...' He's an FBI Agent, and one who has many levels of clearance, mostly through the meddling of the Technocracy to move him up to make it easier for him to get around to do their bidding. His official duty within the FBI was within the Criminal Investigation Division, but in truth was part of a kept-quiet Technocracy-headed division revolving around the investigation and neutralization of supernatural activity. What's this mean? He has an excuse for being most anywhere and doing most of anything, but he can't exactly abuse this privilege. *'Judicial Ties' Fairly self-explanatory. *'Demented Eidolon' His Eidolon, according to the Technocracy, is all broked. According to the Council of Nine, it would be a perfectly serviceable Dynamic Avatar. Whoda thunk it. *'Rogue' His recent separation from the Technocracy, even though it's not totally complete, has raised some eyebrows and even more suspicions. He's under Watch. Specialties *Academics: Math, Criminal Justice. In particular, college-level calculus, and an emphasis on investigation. *Lore: Very basic knowledge on most supernaturals - he doesn't really know much elaborate detail on any particular one, but he knows bits and pieces about most. Especially mage, garou, and vampire. *Drive: Cars. Basically, the type of driving most police and law enforcement would have to be able to do: pursuit, high-speed, etc. *Marksmanship: Handguns, in particular .9mm and standard law enforcement-issued guns. Freebies +8 - Arete +2 +3 - Willpower +3 +10 - 2 attributes +28 - 14 Abilities +14 - 2 spheres =63 (Experience 2.5) Recent Happenings Category:Idle PCs